You're Awake A Niall Horan One Shot
by kodakmemories
Summary: Let's just say, an incident caused Niall Horan's girlfriend to go into a coma. She's been like this for about three months, what happens when doctors are about to pull the plug?


Everything was spinning. You couldn't keep your eyes open. You felt someone at your side but you had no idea who it was. You managed to open you eyes but it made no difference. Everything was dark, absolutely dark. You tried finding any trace of light but yet, nothing. You could hear voice , but not register who they belonged to. "Do you think she can hear us?" One of the voices said. "I don't know, the doctor said they have no idea, maybe she can, maybe she can't." Another said. "Sh-she's been like this for 5 months…" Yet another voice said. "Ni, she's going to be okay." A deep voice said. "What if she's not Liam?" You remembered his name as Ni. There were collective sighs heard. "Niall, did you see that?" "No? What?" Niall said. "I think I saw her hand move!" Liam's deep accent rang in your mind. You didn't know what they were talking about, you couldn't move a thing now, everything was still and silent. The voices had vanished and a bright light began to blind your eyes. You knew something bad was happening and you tried to wake up from this nightmare. "It's just a dream! Just a dream! Wake up!" You tried moving around but all you could hear was a a long beep. You were scared, everything was silent for a second however. It was a loud silence. A silence that was so quiet, it was loud. It absolutely terrified you. That's when you began to see images, a baby with its parents, a young toddler running around the park, a teenage couple holding hands, an older couple on their wedding day, a elderly couple, sitting on the front porch, and the last image you saw, two graves, side by side. You panicked. Loud silence.

_If I die young, bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a, bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river, at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_Uh oh, uh oh_

_Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother_

_She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh,_

_And life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no_

_Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby_

_The sharp knife of a short life, well_

_I've had just enough time_

_If I die young, bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song…._

The whole world was still for a second. An occasional beep filling your mind. The bright light had vanished and you could hear a thumping sound. Once again, you began to hear the voices. "Doc, is she okay? What the hell was that?" There was a bit of shuffling around, maybe papers? "She was almost gone. Her brain, it wanted to give up." Someone, the doctor, explained. "She's going to be okay right?" There was a long pause before another voice could be heard, "There is no telling, she could be like this for a long time or so. The results from the test don't show anything." That was the last thing you heard before your mind want blank.

_Called you for the first time yesterday_

_Finally found the missing part of me_

_Felt so close but you were far away_

_Left me without anything to say_

_Now I'm speechless_

_Over the edge, I'm just breathless_

_I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again_

_Hopeless, head over heels in the moment_

_I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again.._

You felt movement. "Love, I know you're still there." You heard someone say. "I just want to let you know that I'm here for you, I'm not leaving your side, just please, just don't leave me. I need you here. I don't know what I'll do if you're not here with me. This, this pop star life, it'd be nothing without you. The lads think of you as a sister, they love you. I love you, I need you, don't leave me…please I love you."

_My heart's against your chest, your lips pressed to my neck_

_I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet_

_And with this feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now.._

You tried to move, to show whoever was here with you that you were okay, that they didn't need to worry about you. "Come on you damn body!" You thought to yourself. You commanded your body to do something, anything. "Babe, is that you?" You heard the voice say, you tried moving again, not knowing if you had caused anything to happen. "Oh my god, you're still here!" The voice said. That's when you felt something on your face, something soft. "I love you so much."

_And now all your love is wasted_

_And then who the hell was I?_

_And I'm breaking at the britches_

_And at the end of all your lines_

_Who will love you?_

_Who will fight?_

_Who will fall far behind?_

When you opened your eyes, you saw darkness again. This time, a warm kind of darkness. When you tried moving, you could feel your body paying attention to your brain. You looked around the darkness and saw a small light. It was a screen. A beeping noise could also be heard, you turned your head to see what it was, a monitor. "J-Julia?" You saw a shadow get up, the small screen disappearing. "Are you awake? Oh my god!" You heard a familiar Irish accent, memories flashing through your mind. "N-Niall?" Your voice raspy and harsh, making it painful and difficult to speak. "You're awake."

_Stay with me forever_

_Or you could stay with me for now_

_Tell me if I'm wrong_

_Tell me if I'm right_

_Tell me if you need a loving hand_

_To help you fall asleep tonight_

_Tell me if I know_

_Tell me if I do_

_Tell me how to fall in love the way you want me to._

'_Cause I love the way you wake me up._

_For goodness sake will my love not be enough?_


End file.
